Dreaming Of You
by Afroza-IX
Summary: Looking down he found that Lisbon had fallen asleep on him. Smiling the consultant stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams Teresa." He said a smile still on his face. Jisbon one-shot. Rated T for dreamt character death


**Another Jisbon fanfic! Yeah, I love writing these. Lisbon's point of view just seems so easy to write from, it just flows out. Jane not so much. Anyway I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: All Mentalist characters are copyrighted to the amazing Bruno Heller. I do not own them (as much as I wish I did)

* * *

  
**

Lisbon curled up on the sofa, her head resting on Jane's chest. She listened to the regular beat of his heart and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest in perfect unison with her own. She felt Jane's arm as he slipped it behind her back and wrapped it round her, gripping her shoulder gently and holding her close to him. A small, almost unnoticeable smile crept slowly onto the agent's face and she wondered for a moment if she had ever felt so at peace before. Then she remembered the television set which blared in the background. It was some assault course show, where the audience screamed and cheered as the competitors made complete idiots of themselves and the commentator attempted – and, more often than not succeeded - to make witty comments,

"Jane, turn that thing down." Lisbon grumbled sleepily, "I can barely hear myself think." The consultant grinned, reaching for the remote and pressing the 'volume –' button a couple of times,

"Better?" he asked, smiling softly at the tired brunette as she snuggled into him,

"Much." She replied, yawning. Jane, despite his best efforts to stop himself, yawned too,

"It's catching." He laughed. She didn't reply. Looking down he found that Lisbon had fallen asleep on him. Smiling the consultant stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams Teresa." He said a smile still on his face.

---

Sleep refused to claim Jane as he sat slumped on the sofa, allowing its soft cushions to engulf him. It was well into the early hours of the morning and the channels had exhausted all their decent shows, leaving the consultant with a choice between shopping channels, chat rooms and the endless repeated newsreel. He opted out of each and every one of these, instead turning the set off and sitting in near silence, with only the ticking off the clock and the occasional sound of a late night driver rushing past to grace his ears. The thing about sitting like this was there was no way of entertaining yourself, even for Jane. He could think of nothing to do except stare at one spot on the wall constantly, as though his glaring would eventually make the spot burst into flames. Of course that was highly unlikely, though it would have provided some entertainment, besides he had no intention of setting the house alight. He looked down as he felt Lisbon shift in her sleep and wrap her arms around him as though he were some sort of oversized stuffed toy. A smile crept onto the consultant's face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping.

---

Lisbon began to shift continuously in her sleep, tossing and turning as her dreams grabbed at her with cold, clawed fingers. She was in the CBI building, finishing the last of the day's paperwork in her office while everyone else left in dribs and drabs. The building was always eerily quiet at this time, only the sounds of cleaning staff and the occasional agent leaving could be heard and, while she didn't like to admit it, she found it rather frightening to be left with only these sounds and paperwork for company. At every new sound she found herself reaching for a gun which wasn't there – and that was the most frightening part. She had no way to protect herself if someone dangerous did enter the building. Lisbon heard a sound. The sound of footsteps walking towards her. Her heart began to beat faster as she tried, and failed, to keep herself calm. She forced herself to keep her head down and get the paperwork done, it had to be finished. Besides, the footsteps were probably just a cleaning man walking towards somewhere else. It would be fine.

---

A knock at the door made Lisbon jump. She scrambled desperately for something she could use as a weapon, settling for a stapler, before she heard a familiar voice,

"Lisbon, calm down. It's only me." The CBI agent looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway. She sighed heavily, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding,

"Don't scare me like that!" she snapped at the consultant. A cheeky smile spread across his face,

"Sorry." Lisbon sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Why are you here anyway?" the agent inquired, sitting back down to do paperwork. The consultant's smile vanished immediately,

"I came to say good bye." She raised an eyebrow,

"Good bye?" she asked,

"I'm going to see my wife and child." He replied carefully,

"Why say good bye? I'll see you tomorrow." The consultant shook his head slowly,

"You might see me Lisbon. But I won't see you." _What on Earth was he going on about?_ "I've got to go." Lisbon watched as Jane walked from the building, wondering what had brought on his sudden change in mood and what all that talk about him not seeing her was all about. Then she heard the gunshot.

---

The gunshot echoed outside and rang through the CBI building. Lisbon panicked and, without thinking to take any form of protection with her, rushed from the building. She made it outside just in time to see the gunman escape, running through the parking lot and vaulting over car bonnets as he did so. Panting heavily the CBI agent turned her attention to the slumped figure on the floor. It was some distance from the building to the figure and she couldn't tell the gender – let alone the identity – of the body until she got closer. However something inside her knew who it was before she had even left the building. Something inside her which she purposely ignored, as far as she was concerned it was simply impossible. As she began to see who it was her worst fears were realised. There, lying on the cold, wet ground was Jane's lifeless body, his glassy eyes staring up sightlessly. Everything he had told her made sense now. He knew,

"Jane..." Lisbon sank to her knees next to him, tears beginning to roll down her face, "Oh, Jane..."

---

Lisbon woke with a start. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, so wildly she half expected it to burst out at any given moment. She looked over to Jane and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably,

"Jane..."

"Hey, Lisbon. It's alright, I'm here." The consultant said soothingly, holding her and gently rocking her back and forth, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Slowly the CBI agent's sobbing subsided and she loosened her grip on him. Red-eyed, she pulled away from the consultant and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Jane was right. Everything would be fine, it was just a dream. Just a stupid dream. She smiled awkwardly up at the consultant, who was now holding her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes, something she noticed and almost immediately sought to avoid,

"Sorry..." Lisbon murmured, tears beginning to well in her eyes and trickle down her face once again,

"Don't apologise," he replied softly, as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "there's no need." There was a short silence as the consultant held her to him to calm her and show her everything would be fine,

"Jane?" the agent broke the silence suddenly,

"Yes Lisbon?"

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" she asked unexpectedly, "You know, if you felt... threatened in any way?" he smiled,

"Of course." He replied planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, snuggling back into him,

"Good." She looked over to a small shelf with a DVD stack on it, "Want to watch a movie?" she questioned looking up to him, "I doubt I'll be getting anymore sleep just yet." A grin spread itself across the consultant's face,

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot. Crits and reviews are always welcomed. I'd like to know of any silly mistakes I've missed while reading through. Thanks.**


End file.
